Montana (Marvel)
Montana is a villain from the Marvel franchise. Origin Jackson Brice was born in Bozeman, Montana. Along with Fancy Dan and the original Ox, he was a founding member of The Enforcers. He has great proficiency with the lariat. As a member of the Enforcers, he first came into conflict with Spider-Man when they were employed by the Big Man and next when they were hired by the Green Goblin. They also teamed up with The Sandman to kidnap the Human Torch, but they were defeated when Spider-Man freed the young hero. Post-Civil War Montana alongside Ox and Fancy Dan came back together to work for Mister Fear, which pitted them directly against Daredevil. After Mister Fear's arrest, the Enforcers are taken in by the Hood's organization. Brand New Day Following the events of Spider-Man: Brand New Day, the Enforcers were patrons at the Bar With No Name. they took bets with a person calling himself "The Bookie", over whether Spider-Man would show up to battle "Basher", an unknown villain who claimed to have fought Spider-Man. Spider-Man showed up, but was revealed to be a fake when the real web-head showed up. The Enforcers decided to get revenge on The Bookie, capturing him. The Bookie's father called Spider-Man for assistance, and he agreed to help. Spider-Man defeated Fancy Dan and Montana. Big Time During the Big Time storyline, Montana served as the Kingpin's right hand man after the Kingpin acquired control of The Hand following the Shadowland arc. He showed doubt of the new Hobgoblin, Phil Urich. When their building was crumbling due to the Hobgoblin's sonic scream, Montana fell to his death. Ultimate Along with the other Enforcers, Montana was an employee of the Kingpin, a criminal who controlled most of the crime in New York. After losing twice to Spider-Man, the Enforcers supposedly disbanded. Much later, they came back together to work for Hammerhead. This pitted them directly against their former employer. Television History Spiderman 1967 Cowboy and Ox were hired by the Plotter to steal blueprints for him. The Spectacular Spider-Man Jackson Brice, or as he was better known, Montana was originally part of the Enforcers. When Spider-Man defeated them for the first time, he managed to escape being captured. Later Montana delivered a new shock-wave generating suit to Hammerhead, only to be told to wear it himself, becoming Shocker. Though he proved to be an able challenge for Spider-Man, he was still defeated and imprisoned. Montana later escaped along with Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Sandman, Rhino, and Electro. They formed the Sinister Six and went up against Spider-Man again. Despite their combined efforts, they where all defeated again. Some time after this, Shocker would rejoin with his former cohorts, Fancy Dan and Ox, to become the New Enforcers. This time, Dan and Ox had suits to give themselves powers as well. They initially proved successful against Spider-Man, but they where finally beaten. .]] Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Daredevil Villains